


Study Session

by chem1calwarfare



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: College, Friends to Lovers, Other, this is cheesy af im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chem1calwarfare/pseuds/chem1calwarfare
Summary: The reader studies with Jakub and reveals a secret to him.





	Study Session

"The cosine of 60 degrees---[name], what is it?"

"Huh?"

"The cosine of 60 degrees," Jakub repeats.

"What language are you even speaking?"

"Well, I'm not speaking Czech." He somehow sounds annoyed and entertained at the same time.

"Can I use my calculator?"

"No. This is easy."

"Ugh."

College is hard. Being a science major is harder. Trying to stay awake through a semester of trigonometry--which is a required class for some dumb reason--is the hardest. And harder than that is trying to study with your friend Jakub without getting distracted and trying to start a conversation.

"It's one-half, [name.]"

"Thanks."

"You have to learn this stuff, you know. You won't be able to use the calculator forever."

"Yeah, yeah. You sound like the professor."

"Maybe I am the professor." He grins.

"You should be. The class would be more fun that way."

"Thanks."

What you really mean is that you'd rather spend time with him than with anyone else. Even if you're studying instead of playing games, going for a walk, having froyo, or making out. Not that the two of you have ever made out--he has no idea how you feel about him. Part of it is anxiety and part of it is not wanting to jeopardize your friendship. Besides, it's easier to just sit close to him, pretending to do math problems, with him being oblivious to your feelings.

"Well, I'm ready to give up. I can't make you learn."

"Sorry, dude. Math is hard."

"I know, but I tutor three other people in our class and you're the only one who doesn't get the simple stuff. What do I have to do, bribe you with candy?"

"Candy would be nice," you said, giving him an expectant look. "Or other stuff."

"I don't have any drugs, [name]."

"I didn't mean drugs, jeez." You can feel your face going hot. "You know me better than that. I meant..." The words catch in your throat. "Never mind."

"What did you mean?"

"I said never mind."

"Tell me, [name]. I'll keep pestering you until you do."

"Well, I guess you'll be pestering me forever."

He sighs a bit. "Well, if I have to pester someone for the rest of my life, I don't want to pester anyone else."

"Really."

"Really, [name]. Why not? You're my friend. Probably my best friend."

You blush again. "That's good to hear." You pause; an uncomfortable silence fills the room. "Jakub, what would you say if I told you that I liked you?"

"As a friend or as more than a friend?"

"As more than a friend."

He pauses, and you can see a blush rising in his face. Then he smiles. "I'd say I feel the same way about you."

"Really?"

"Yep. I wouldn't like to you."

You chuckle. "I know you wouldn't lie to me. That's why I'm happy."

Jakub puts an arm around your shoulders. "That's all I want. Even if math gets in the way."

You laugh a bit at that comment, then realize he's leaning in to kiss you. It's a careful, gentle kiss, like you would expect from him. It's perfect.

He pulls away after a moment and smiles. "Now that I know how to bribe you, let's work on those cosines again."


End file.
